


The Life and Adventures of Blair Willows and Friends

by AidanMorrick



Category: Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011)
Genre: Gen, Story Arc, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanMorrick/pseuds/AidanMorrick
Summary: Princess Sophia of Gardenia, or better known as Blair Willows, is now the ruler of her small country, with all the hardships that come with it.Or: Blair is depressed, and Delancy knows everything.
Relationships: Delancy Devin/Sophia | Blair Willows, Hadley/Isla (Barbie: Princess Charm School)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

"Introducing Princess Sophia of Gardenia and her Lady Royal, Delancey Devin!"

Standing on the palace balcony, overlooking the people of Gardenia, my people, I'm petrified. This is really happening; I am actually the princess of Gardenia. I hold the fate of an entire nation in the palms of my hands. And as a 17-year-old girl with no experience in ruling, that's terrifying.  
At least I have Delancey. Delancey who has grown up believing she would be standing in my place. Delancey who loves Gardenia more than anyone I know. Delancey who knows what the hell she's doing.

Moreover, it's been a hell of a past few weeks. First, I'm chosen to be a princess, then I find out I'm actually a princess. Which leads me to find out I'm also adopted, and my name is not the one I've had my entire life.

No longer am I Blair Willows, a poor high school drop-out, I'm now Princess Sophia of Gardenia, the ruler of a small but mighty country. How the hell did I get here? How the hell did I get to be standing on the royal palace balcony, waving at my subjects, when last month I was busing tables.

"Blair?" Delancey lightly shakes me out of my thoughts. "You good there?"

"I…yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

I straighten my posture, take a deep breath, and realize one more thing: Delancey and I are in this together. This is our kingdom, our people.

She will always be there for me.

With a glance at Delancey, I face our people, a little bit less terrified.


	2. Chapter 1

"I hereby call this meeting to order!" roars Dame Devin, my aunt. Oh my gosh, she's my aunt.

I sit at the head of the oval-shaped table because I'm now a princess. Their princess. This is my first official royal meeting, and I can already feel the butterflies in my stomach.  
I have a hard time understanding why destiny chose me, a nobody from nothing, to be a princess. I live in a palace now! I don't have to struggle to pay the rent anymore! It still blows my mind sometimes.

"Princess Sophia, what are your thoughts?"

My head snaps over to Miss Privet. "What?"

She sighs, "What do you want to do as your first official act?"

"Oh, uh…" I give it some thought, but eventually come up empty. "I, uh, don't really know?"

Glancing over at Delancey, I can tell that was the wrong answer. I blush a deep red and look down at my nervous hands.

The silence that follows is utterly unbearable. Everyone's looking at me. Expecting something from me. Waiting for me to make my first mistake. (Which I think I already have.)

And all I can think is: 'ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH-'

"That's alright." Miss Privet cuts in. And I couldn't be more grateful. "Dame Devin, why don't you tell us about one of your projects?"

And so, Dame Devin launches into a wildly dramatic story about giraffes that I have trouble following. But at least it's not me talking. At least I'm not the center of attention. At least I'm not Princess Sophia of Gardenia.

If only for a minute.

But then it's over, and I'm being pushed out of the royal meeting hall and into my bedroom.

"Blair!"

My hands slam on my ears. "Jeez D!"

"Oh I’m sorry, but I'm not the one who just flunked her first royal meeting!"

I open my mouth to respond, but I don't know what to say. I mean, I did. I am a disaster princess and a disaster human being. What am I doing here?! I just utterly annihilated any chance I had at being respected by the royal court. Now all they can see me as is a confused child flailing her arms around and screaming.

I am a joke to them, and I am a joke to myself. Worst of all, I'm a joke to Delancey. How could I do this to her? Not only did I embarrass myself, I embarrassed her, and that is just not fair. Her whole life she has been groomed to be the Princess of Gardenia. This was her dream, and I just stole it from her. And I don't even want it!

I don't want to be here, the fate of 32 million people resting on my shoulders. I'm only 17! Last month I was busing tables trying to make ends meet. Now I have to figure out how to solve poverty, fix the country's massive debts, and not let millions of people starve!

And I have no idea how to do any of that. This isn't me. I'm Blair Willows, not Princess Sophia of Gardenia.

I can't do this…

"Blair! Get your act together!" Delancey claps her hand in front of my blank expression. She is yelling. She is so mad at me, so embarrassed.

And then it all comes rushing out of me, like a dam breaking. There are tears and snot everywhere, and I can't catch my breath.

"I'm sorry Delancey! I'm so, so sorry!" I repeat over and over and over as my body is racked with sobs.

But all of a sudden, Delancey is wrapping her arms around me and running her finger up and down my spine and whispering: "It's all gonna be okay, love."

And I believe her. It's gonna be okay because Delancey is here with me. Brilliant, beautiful Delancey, who loves Gardenia more than life itself. It's all gonna be okay because it's Delancey's kingdom, too. I may be the one crowned 'Princess', but she shares all of the responsibilities. She bares the weight just as much as I do.

So while one lost 17-year-old girl can't run a kingdom, two are gonna give them a run for their money!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major character death, sorry. :(  
> TW: car crash

It had been a couple months since my first debut at royal court. Delancy and I had been hard at work doing whatever we could to make Gardenia a better and safer place to live. After my breakdown, we sat down and came up with a plan. Gardenia was going to reach the highest potential it possibly could; Delancy and I were sure of it.

To my surprise, I was actually enjoying ruling. At first, I had dreaded going to meetings, trying to piece together impossible solutions to impossible problems. But as time went on, I found myself looking forward to being a princess more and more.

Although, that may be more attributed to the fact that I got to spend countless hours with Delancy. Over the months, she had become my rock. She kept me grounded and reigned me in if my ideas got too unrealistic. She was the one trained for this; She was the real mastermind behind everything.

One day, when Delancy and I were having lunch out in the garden, I came to a realization. She was laughing at a terrible pun she had just made, her head was thrown back and her eyes sparkled with joy. It suddenly hit me that I couldn't remember a time when she wasn't there spreading warmth and love. I couldn't imagine a life without her in it. Delancy loved Gardenia and I loved Delancy.

She and I cherished the time we spent working together, we really did, but sometimes it all got a bit too much. Sometimes the atrocities and the bleak statistics were more than we could handle. More than I could handle at least. We needed a break. So, we became regular 17-year-olds, 'borrowing' a car and wandering the town. There was no talk of ruling or the royal court. There were only two girls enjoying their summer.

When Delancy and I had found out we shared a mutual love of ice cream, we were delighted. But when we stopped at the parlor for the first time, she ordered chocolate and I ordered vanilla. The delight had quickly turned to rivalry, and we had been at odds ever since. That was four months ago.

Now Delancy and I were once again in desperate need of a day off. So, we woke up before the sun and headed into town, taking our time and laughing. We told no one where we were going, but the royal court had gotten used to finding the two of us gone. They knew we would return safe and sound (and a lot less moody). So while they were annoyed at our disappearance, they accepted it for what it was: two girls learning to heal old wounds.

It was early but the sun was already starting to wake. We were sitting on the hood of the car, soaking up the sunrise. Delancy's voice was soft and quiet - I almost couldn't hear it. But the world wasn't quite alive yet, and it felt as though Delancy and I were the only two people around - we probably were.

Delancy shuffled around until she was sitting up, crossed-legged, and her head was leaning against my shoulder.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" I asked.

It took a long while for Delancy to respond, but when she finally did, her voice was filled with an emotion I couldn't quite place.

"For being my friend." She said at last.

We stayed like that for a long time, basking in the summer sun and watching the world open its eyes. We were two girls in love. And that was that.

Afterwards, I would wish I had said more, done more. But there was no way I could have known, no way I could have stopped it.

It was when we got back into the car that my world ended. It was when we were laughing, when I was holding her hand. There was music and love and excitement.

It was then that we heard the car screeching, saw the glass breaking, tried to gasp for air that was no longer in our lungs. It was then, that I truly felt the crash. The radio was still playing, the car was still trying to go forwards, and there was blood, blood, blood. Oh my gosh, there was so much blood.

At first, everything was white, and then it was very, very red. I knew nothing except, Delancy. I tried to move, but my body no longer took orders from me. It did as it pleased, and it did not want to hurt anymore.

There was so much blood.

I reached for Delancy, my arms screamed at me to stop. I didn't listen. I touched her shoulder, then her blood-soaked hair. Then I tried to pull her face away from the steering wheel. My body had been right, I shouldn't have done that.

Her head slumped towards me and it took everything in me not to scream. It was no longer Delancy's face; I could not recognize it as such. In truth, it wasn't much of a face at all, just blood, blood, and more blood.

"Delancy?" I choked out.

There was no response. I tried again.

"Delancy, please," I begged.

I said it over and over, until my throat was raw and my voice was ragged. I begged and I pleaded and I waited - needed - to hear her voice, to hear her say, "I'm here. It's okay". It never came. Delancy never said a word. I'm not sure that she could, what with her mouth not being…mouth-like anymore. But still, I hoped.

I was violently shaking by the time I mustered up the strength to pull myself out of the wreckage. I tried to pull Delancy out, too, for what it's worth. But my hands were slick with blood and my body was howling with pain. And yet, I refused to believe what I knew to be true.

My hands were shaking as I called Hadley. I don't know why I called her and not Isla, but it was Hadley who picked up.

"Blair? What's up?" She sounded out of breath. It was then that I noticed I was crying because the only response I could give was a heavy sob.

Hadley was there in what felt like seconds. She was panting and I knew she must have ran all the way here. I still could not formulate words.

She hugged me, despite the blood staining my dress. I just stood there. I couldn’t move my arms, which hung limply by my side. They had the audacity to disobey me, yet again.

Hadley did not ask after Delancy. She simply held me and called an ambulance. It brought me to the hospital, where I recovered from two broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and a broken leg. I was there for a week. Not once did I dare to speak - or even think - of my dear, dead Delancy. Because she wasn't dead. She couldn't be. It was impossible. And yet, she was.

Delancy Devin was dead, I was alive, and that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Tell me what you think!


End file.
